


Star Wars: The Force Awakens Rewrite (TEMPORARY TITLE)

by Sir_Wobblefish



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Altesian Knights, Imperial Stratocracy, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Mandalorians - Freeform, Military, New Jedi Order, New Republic, Politics, Proxy-War, The Order, Will take a long while to really get going, the resistance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Wobblefish/pseuds/Sir_Wobblefish
Summary: So, this is my rewrite of The Force Awakens. In the beginning each chapter is supposed to act as a standalone one shot describing each character/ faction. This is both to flesh out the world and to minimize the amount of disappointment for if I lose motivation. With any luck that won’t happen, and this will be completed. The first chapter isn’t entirely edited, but I’m posting it in an attempt to get some help with editing/ getting a beta-reader, because I know I’m not the best writer ever, as well as to see if anyone is interested in my ideas. This description will eventually change to something better.Also, please try to be honest, even if it might seem a little rude. As long as it’s constructive I’m fine with it. I know I kinda suck at writing, but I can’t get better if I don’t know specifically where/ how I suck.





	Star Wars: The Force Awakens Rewrite (TEMPORARY TITLE)

_**Chapter One: The Scavenger** _

The sands had shifted yet again. Nearly every day, the winds shifted the surface of the Great Desert of Jakku, unveiling new wrecks and obscuring old ones. This is what lead to the thriving scavenging economy on the planet. The countless battles that had taken place over the desolate and massive planet had lead to thousands, of not millions of shattered husks of ships. All of which were just teeming with valuable technology, priceless artifacts, and various other odds and ends. That was the sole reason for why there was any civilization on the planet at all. Scavengers would congregate in the few safe areas of the planet, where the sands were rarely disturbed, and from there they would strike out into the open desert, hoping to make a score. Some did, all scavengers on Jakku knew the tale of Almesh Marak, a young human who had stumbled upon an ancient Jedi freighter from the Old Republic, filled with Kyber Crystals. He had sold them to the Jedi Order during the Clone Wars, making millions and moving to greener pastures. It was stories like this that inspired the groups of scavengers to stay on the inhospitable planet. And slowly, but surely, these groups began to make their own culture, separate from where they originally came from. A culture focused heavily on family, whether biological or symbolic. These groups of like minded individuals became known as the _Kiiths_ , clan like groups that would pool their resources for grand, dangerous expeditions into the Great Desert. Some _Kiiths_ were renowned for their kindness, while some were seen as despicably evil. Some were militaristic, some were pacifists. Anyone and everyone could find a place somewhere on Jakku, so long as they pulled their weight.

The Scavenger, however, was not in a _Kiith_. Her parents had been expelled from _Kiith-Sajuuk_ when she was at a very young age, and had either died or disappeared not too long after that. Her earliest memories were that of desperately scavenging for food and begging for supplies from passing scavengers. Eventually however, as she aged, the handouts became less and less common, as people began to expect her to survive on her own. And so that’s what she did, scavenging wrecks for anything and everything she could put to use or trade. Learning when she needed to head back to not be caught in the Shifting of the Sands, and how to recognize the marks of other scavengers denoting danger, or an empty hull. She learned to rewire power lines, to spot the most valuable wrecks, and to survive on the smallest amount of water. But perhaps most importantly, she had learned how to defend herself, which was what she was doing now.

She had been on her way from the wreck of an Imperial Star Destroyer to a small Republic Frigate when she had come under attack from a duo of spear wielding Zabraks of the  _Kiith-Sabaan_ , the raider _Kiith_ , intent on stealing the loot she was hauling behind her. Blasters were expensive and jammed easily on Jakku, so most combat was relegated to simple melee weapons. One of the horned aliens rushed towards her, spear extended. The Scavenger pivoted as the first Zabrak rushes past her, bringing her staff down hard on the aliens neck before bringing it back and thrusting forward again, catching the alien square in the jaw. As she did this the other Zabrak has closed the distance, and made a jumping lunge towards The Scavenger clumsily rolled out of the way, dislodging the scarf she had wrapped around her mouth. The Zabrak quickly turned toward The Scavenger, making another attempt at a stab, which was batted away with a practiced ease, causing the alien to stumble forwards. As he passed, The Scavenger stepped behind him and brought her staff around his neck to choke him out. The nameless Zabrak attempted to buck the smaller human woman off, but she locked her legs around him, bringing him to the ground as he struggled to breathe. Slowly, the struggling stopped, and The Scavenger remained in the same position for several seconds to ensure that it wasn’t an act before releasing the staff, drawing a knife, and stabbing the alien in the throat. The second Zabrak, who was still laying in the sand, began begging, pleading to let him go, but The Scavenger paid him no mind. There was no room for pity in the life of one without _Kiith_. Readjusting her scarf, The Scavenger quickly looted the bodies before retrieving her gear sled and continuing to the frigate. Idly, she noticed the wind was beginning to pick up, and that sand was in the air. Unfortunately, she knew she was too far away to make it back to one of her shelters before the storm became dangerous. She would just have to race to the Frigate and hope the storm either died down, or that the she could take shelter inside the wrecked ship.

The cluster of engines sticking out of the dunes were the only things revealing the presence of a Republic Frigate, but The Scavenger had seen the distinctive design enough times to know exactly what it was. It was getting hard to see now, and The Scavenger had long since pulled down her mask’s goggles to supplement her scarf. The storm was showing no signs of relenting, so she quickly scrambled up the sun towards the rear of the ship, where she knew there was a hatch. She’d looted Frigates of this design at least a dozen times before, and had practically memorized all the possible entrances. After a short time of searching, she found the emergency access hatch, located at the center of the ship’s rear hull, right in front of the engine pods. Hauling her loot from the Star Destroyer up behind her, she quickly spun the handle and strained to open the stiff hinges of the hatch. After several attempts she succeeded, and she quickly threw her sled into the hole before jumping in and closing it behind her.

The Scavenger could hear the pinging of millions of grains of sand against the hull of the ship as she powered up her dim light and began to look about the interior, eyes slowly widening. Everything was in pristine condition, even the paint on the walls barely looked faded! She must be the first one to reach this wreck! All thoughts of the ongoing storm discarded, she began to explore. A flickering blue light could be seen from down the corridor she was standing in, so she walked that way first. The light turned out to be a holopanel, displaying the message “LOW POWER MODE ENGAGED”. The Scavenger began to approach the panel, but as she did so her boot hit a metal object. Bending down, she removed her mask and goggles, and her hand wrapped around a metal tube. As she pulled out the cylinder her eyes widened. Pressing a button, a blinding blue light illuminated the amazed face of Rey, the scavenger.

  
_**Character Profile** :_

_Rey UNKNOWN_

_Homeworld: Jakku_

_Weapon(s): A long metal staff designed for close quarters combat. She has used the same staff for practically her entire life, extending it and adding parts when necessary. It is made primarily from pieces of piping found on a small Mandalorian Fighter Craft and is very strong, able to deflect a lightsaber. I know that this idea of it being very strong is kind of stupid and cheating, but it is necessary for my plans. That is because she will be entirely hopeless in lightsaber combat, and will end up attaching the shoto lightsaber she found in this chapter to her staff, making a lightsaber pike. She has very little experience with blasters, as they are impractical on Jakku._

_Attire: A cloak made of a coarse, tan cloth designed to keep the sun of Jakku off of her skin. Over this she wears several scavenged pieces of clone trooper armor, namely the shin, knee and arm guards, and part of the breastplate. These pieces have been painted tan to match her cloak. On her feet she wears tough combat boots, and on her head she wears a mask of her own design. It features a cap to cover the top of her head, a scarf that can be pulled up over the mouth to protect from dust, and a cloth section that can be pulled down to cover her eyes and forehead. The eyepieces of this part are scavenged eyepieces from a stormtrooper helmet._

_Description: Rey is a nomadic scavenger from the planet of Jakku, and is used to a solitary lifestyle. This has made her extremely self-reliant and tough, but also stunted practically all development of her social skills. She is coarse and rarely speaks, which makes making friends filbert difficult. She is very strong in The Force, but doesn’t know it. She attributes any premonitions she has, such as dodging out of the way of falling debris to reflexes and experience, rather than The Force. She is an excellent fighter with her staff, but lacks any experience with anything else._

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter was posted on my phone, so I will need to check the formatting later. Hopefully it isn’t awful. I know it’s still kinda short, but I’ll probably add more to it later.
> 
> Edit: Hey, whaddya know! It did screw it up! All my italics are gone! I’m gonna fix a few, then fix the rest when I get home!
> 
> AN:  
> There it is! Chapter One of my Force Awakens rewrite! I am planning on doing chapters like this for each of the key characters, and if at that point I still have motivation, I will extend that into a full story! I really hope that y’all liked this, and that I didn’t make too many errors. If you have any suggestions just let me know, and I’ll do my best to fix it. If anyone would like to volunteer as a beta reader for future chapters, that would also be wonderful, as I really need someone to keep me in check and to make sure my writing doesn’t suck! Next up I will either be writing something about the governments of the universe, or about another character. See you then!


End file.
